There are various areas of the feet of some persons upon which thickened and hardened skin forms. While some of these areas of thickened and hardened skin may be relieved through the utilization of special pads, many thickened and hardened skin areas of the feet may be successfully removed only by cutting or slicing successive thin layers of skin from the affected area.
Although various forms of corn and callous shavers or trimmers have been heretofore provided, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 861,836, 1,239,419, 2,612,683, 3,600,803, 3,636,625 and 3,797,505, most of these cutters and trimmers are constructed in a manner whereby even thin and substantially constant thickness layers of skin may not be readily sliced from the surrounding skin area. Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus whereby even thickness layers of calloused skin, and the like, may be successively removed from various body portions, such as those which may be found on the feet and other body portions.